leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mamoru Chiba (Crystal)
Mamoru Chiba is Usagi Tsukino's primary romantic interest and boyfriend, and the civilian identity of Tuxedo Mask. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Mamoru has short neat black hair and deep blue eyes. He usually wears formal attire and occasionally glasses. Though, the glasses don't appear often as he doesn't need them. He usually has a neutral face, making it hard to tell what he's thinking. He stands at about 175 cm or 5 feet 9 inches. Biography History When he was six years old, Mamoru's parent's died in a car crash. As the only survivor, he grew up in an orphanage ever since with amnesia. Season One: Dark Kingdom When Usagi is upset about her grade on her last English test, she crumbles up the paper and throws it behind her, not realizing Mamoru was standing behind her. He complains to her, while making fun of her hairstyle and throws her test back at her. Usagi begins to complain to him, and they suddenly stare at each other in awe. Mamoru gives Usagi her test back and she walks off, thinking how her heart is beating faster, though outwardly complaining how strange it is that he was wearing a tuxedo in the afternoon. Mamoru then acknowledges the Jewelry store, OSA-P, wondering if it might have the mighty Silver Crystal he is seeking. Season Two: Black Moon A few weeks later, Mamoru is enjoying a romantic date with Usagi when his kiss is interrupted by the arrival of a little, pink-haired girl who falls on top of him. He is surprised when the girl introduces her as "Usagi" and demands that Usagi hand over the Silver Crystal she has in her possession. Season Three: Death Busters Mamoru awakes from a vivid dream showing the whole world in utter devastation and destruction, which leaves him greatly concerned. He recalls the shadowy form of a female person holding a long sickle-like weapon, and wonders who it could be. In ''"Infinite Labyrinth, Part 1," ''he takes Chibiusa's lifeless form to his apartment and links his own vital life energy with hers in order to keep her body alive. He soon realized that her body began to grow slightly warmer, as he learned that someone was protecting her spirit. He noticed Hotaru's spirit outside his window and saw her return the Silver Crystal and Chibiusa's spirit to her. He watched as she Chibiusa and Hotaru had a heartfelt and tearful reunion until she faded away. Tightening his fist, he asked a saddened Chibiusa whether she was ready to help and fight with Sailor Moon. His question, encouraged Chibiusa, who said that she would not cry anymore, that she was a fellow Sailor Guardian. After transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon, she thanked him for looking after her, but now it was her turn to do the same. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and followed her to fight alongside Sailor Moon the four other Inner and three Outer Guardians. Abilities Mamoru is capable of healing without needing to transform. He is also capable of having premonitions of impending danger. Mamoru shares a strong telepathic connection with Usagi. With some effort, he can directly communicate with her without a communication device. When Chibiusa lost her soul to Mistress 9, her heart stopped beating and Mamoru linked his own vital energy with her to keep her body alive until her spirit was returned. Trivia Gallery |-|Official Profile= |-|Screenshots= References Category:Male Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Royalty Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies